


Dancing In The Red Light (Amsterdam)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Chocolate Infusion [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Maria Hill, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Let's have fun, Maria Hill is a dirty girl, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanoff is a dirty girl, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: The Red Light District.It's a maze of medieval streets in the center of the city. Red lights adorn the streets, where you can access an offer of aberrations, live sex shows, sex shops, brothels, lingerie shows, condom shops, prostitutes in red windows.Neon lights and thick clouds of marijuana floating in the air create a dense environment.OrLooks are deceivingA touch can do much moreTouch never liesWhy don't you get closer?And enter in a world of passionFollow your fantasiesAnd tastes the pleasures of the fleshSkin on skinMaria share her passionAnd Natasha will take her to a climax.





	1. Dance Dance Until The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> The English is not my first language. Sorry for all the mistakes.

The Red Light District.

  
It's a maze of medieval streets in the center of the city. Red lights adorn the streets, where you can access an offer of aberrations, live sex shows, sex shops, brothels, lingerie shows, condom shops, prostitutes in red windows.

Behind the glasses the women greet flirtatious: they wear sexy lingerie, are beautiful, smile and beckon with the index finger, attracting customers, spend a pleasant moment. A guy approaches and one of them opens the door; They cross a couple of sentences and he enters the window. A curtain closes behind the two characters. Maria Hill knows what will happen inside. The neon lights and thick clouds of marijuana floating in the air create a dense environment.

  
A spectacular announces the show of a woman who can work wonders with a banana and her vagina. Another showcase offers vibrators of all sizes and another has a menu of marijuana and hallucinogenic mushrooms. An erotic museum, a live sex show for 45 euros and another two minutes for two euros.

  
The famous Red Light District of Amsterdam, the sleazy neighborhood where visitors from all over the world find where to satisfy their curiosity of morbidity and illegality without anyone chasing them. The underworld where a prejudice buffet is served at a long table by a society that has taken a step forward to profit from what others condemn.

  
Maria enter, a two-minute live sex show through a window. For two euros. Enter the two euros in coins through a slot, the door of a cabin opens, the lights off , a man and a woman appear in a rotating round bed. Inside the girl on her knees, sucks the cock of the man. Then girl gets settled with her ass in the air, the man penetrates her hard and deep, the woman's moans echo, sending a pleasant pain between Maria's legs. Best of all, the man and the girl can see her through the glass. And not only that: the voyeurists in the cabins can see each other through the glass. In front of Maria was a with man big smile.

Nights like this don't happen frequently, their work prevents outings to clubs or bars. Everything in her life was work, work, work. Maria was addicted to work. Her boss Pepper offered a job at the offices of Stark Industries in Amsterdam, Maria gladly accepted the new job, she needs time away, her immature boss Tony Stark is a pain of ass. Pepper sent her a week before, so Maria could get acquainted with the city, her new home.

She toured the city the last days, she was bored, returning to her apartment is not an option. Stark recommended visiting the Red Light District. "Just enjoy the moment, Hill." his words spinning in her head. Maybe Tony is right.

Maria walks through the crowd, lose in her own thoughts, until a blond woman, in disguise, with what Maria describes (a sexy bunny) gives her a pretty smile. The young woman offers an invitation to the nightclub “Zwarte Weduwe.” The girl promises an incredible night, she will never forget. Maria accepts, (why not?). She wants to be bad tonight.

The girl explains, this place is exclusively for women (Hetero, Lesbians and Transsexuals.)

Thegirl takes Maria's hand and lead the way.

So, here was Maria, outside the night club, the lines to enter are huge, this is a Red Room nightclub, her name is Zwarte Weduwe (Black Widow) with bright red neon letters, Maria identifies it easily because the logo is a red sandglass.

  
With large windows, in the middle of them adorned with red neon lights, which reveal the sensual movements of half-naked girls, dancing to the rhythm of the music. They are beautiful women, with pronounced curves and a sensuality that trespass the glass.

On the right window, a beautiful brunette girl dances in red lingerie, "The Scarlett Witch Show" can be read in the window. This woman does acts of magic, while she is naked and two women with strap ons penetrate her at the same time. The show is imported from Sokovia. This is a madness, she thinks, while Maria is smiling for herself.

  
On the left a spectacular blonde woman in black lingerie with two weapons tied on her thighs, dances around a tube, with sensual movements. “Agent 13 Show”, ready to punish and fuck dirty and bad girls. ”A BDSM show.

“Roskaya.” The guard at the door greets the young blond girl, she hugs him, and calls him (Soldat), whispers a words in the man's ear, Maria doesn’t listen to the conversation, the man with a big smile, nods and allows the women to enter, the Blonde smiles and takes Maria inside the club. “Relax and enjoy beauty.” The girl with bunny ears says goodbye to Maria, and disappears.  
When she enter in the club, the strong rhythm of the music began to hit her ears.  
It was dark inside and, despite the neon red lights, flickering strobe lights and lasers, Maria took a moment to adjust her eyes, the smile of satisfaction on her face told her, the choice of place had been good.

There are a multitude of bodies around her, some of them occasionally press against her, Maria simply rocks her hips and moves to the rhythm of the music.

  
The speakers next to the dance floor vibrated full of bass when the smoke came out of the machines that were on it, only laughed as they headed the rest of the way to the bar. Maria just wants some fun, maybe tease a few girls.

She opened the way as she headed towards the bar, crossing the dance floor. She drank a few whiskeys , some more couldn't do much more damage.

Maria stopped in her tracks as she watched the small, dimly lit side rooms. That was interesting. Each isolated dark room had a few armchairs and chairs, and it was almost possible to say that most were occupied while couples participated in sex sessions.

(It seems funny, she was in the mood to experiment tonight.), Maria thought, with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello." A woman had appeared from the multitude of bodies, clearly drunk and looking at Maria with lust. She will respond to avoid the drunk girl, when she was interrupted by another woman. The stranger immediately put an arm around Maria's waist, stopping her progress, the unknown woman gave the drunken woman a hard look. Despite her drunkenness, the woman clearly received the message, and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Maria turned around, slightly surprised. A beautiful woman with red curls like blood, green eyes and a devilish smile, her black dress showed the right amount of skin, a fabulous body, highlighted her pair of perfect breasts and, oh God. .. those soft red lips.

There was a convenient pause in the music, the beautiful woman leaned forward a little.

"Hey, babe ... I'm Natasha. You wanna have some fun and fuck?."

Maria felt that a surge of electricity made her way to her pussy , the smell of this unknown woman is intoxicating, and her accent (Russian maybe) rough and sexy weakens her knees. But no. She wasn't going to succumb so easily.

"I don't know," she shrugged, attempting to appear as carefree and cold as she could. "I haven't decided yet." She was a little drunk, she doesn't mind have sex with a stranger, and the redhead is so sexy.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see the redhead's reaction. She laughed to herself. The little redhead was hypnotized by her beauty, made her feel a little smug. "It seems fun," Maria said, with a wide smile on her face. "How about we try later?."

  
As for her, she hadn't been with another woman since she had promoted herself in the company. Melanie from I + D was the last, four years before. It seemed that tonight would be the opportunity to correct it.

  
"Oh, I think so," Natasha murmured, breathing the words in Maria's face sexually. "It will be very fun, so pleasant."  
Both laughed as they headed the rest of the way to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance." Maria told her, taking her hand.

The unknown woman took the initiative as soon as they were on the dance floor, putting on the same kind of provocative show she enjoyed. Placing her hands on her hips, approaching the brunette. As usual, Maria held back a little, but the redhead knew she would quickly get in the mood. Maria also knew that her drunkenness would take care of that.

They were gradually surrounded by other dancers, women, some clients, other girls dancers of the club, all getting lost in music. At first they moved together, clashing and balance crushing their bodies.  
At some point Natasha's hand slid around the back of Maria's dress, hiding under the hem and grabbing her ass while she pulled her crotch against each other. Maria's eyes widened in shock even before the sexy redhead began to grind, her thigh crashed into a large lump.

"That's right," the Russian beauty murmured near her ear. "I'm not a normal woman dear ..."

Maria had got ridiculously wet when the beautiful Russian took her hand and placed it under her black dress, placing it on her cock. She was semi-erect. Maria can't help herself, she rubs the stiff cock through the lace panties. It feels amazing, and Maria wants much more.

  
"Now I ask again, babe," the redhead whispered, kissing the sensitive spot under Maria's ear. "You wanna fuck, babe?"

Natasha stopped, while nodding in the direction of the small, dimly lit side rooms.  
Holy Shit, Maria's lips collide against Natasha's, she puts her tongue into the sexy redhead's mouth, kisses her deeply, harder. Not wanting to think about anything. Not about the work that will start a few days, or the stress in her life.  
Tonight, Maria wants to be on fire, wants to be taken out of her pretty blue dress and be sucked, licked and fucked until she can't walk or remember her name ...

  
__________________________________________

  
The rooms are tinged with dim pink neon lights and thick black curtains, the smell of marijuana, alcohol and sex fills the air.

Maria's back hit the wall abruptly. God, never, never imagined that tonight she would find herself being dragged by this beautiful woman.

They were in the room at the end of the hall. Maria stood facing wall, with her legs apart and black panties around her thighs.  
The feeling of soft lips on the back of her neck sends chills to her spine, enjoy how good the hard cock feels buried inside her. She didn't know this stranger woman, she only knows her name, but it makes her feel better than any previous lover.  
Oh Jesus…  
Natasha was crouched behind her, pumping her thick shaft in and out of wet sex, while she moaned loudly.  
"Fuck, you're so damn sexy, babe." Natasha’s voice was rough in her ear, her voice was full of excitement. "We'll have to do this again babe ..." Both women are fucking rude and fast, wild like animals, bumping their hips together.

There were other women outside, but Maria couldn't have cared less, she was enjoying, moaning happily. Someone had knocked on the door of the room a couple of times, accompanied by giggles, whistles and obscene words. Natasha had just told them to fuck off and continue pounding her without breaking stride.

  
Maria rested her palms on the sofa in front of her, grateful for the support to hold her up, while Natasha caught some strands of her damp brown hair and yanked her head back as she thrust harder. "Ahhhh, fuck." she moaned as she pumped back, trying to match every thrust.

Her whole body was still overheating when she discovered that Natasha so good at this. She was beautiful, had great tits and she had a cock.

**God bless Tony Stark, fucking genius, billionaire and philanthropist. And his great ideas.**

She began pump back harder, matching each of the Russian thrusts. Oh shit the friction was unbelievable, exquisite, delicious. Maria was definitely going to have to accept the sexy girl on her offer, to meet again in her apartment, the men and women she knew didn't fuck her like this.

But the thought was instantly placed in the background when Natasha's left hand slid around her body to find her clitoris as she ducked a little further behind her, changing her angle, when her hips moved faster, pounding her pussy even more violently.  
  
"SHIT! AAAAHHHHH GOD! Maria cried out when she came again. How many orgasms was that so far? Three? Four? The first one had arrived at the moment when Natasha had stuck her big cock inside her and felt like if they’d continued unabated ever since.

  
“Oh ffffuuck.” Maria starts to cum and Natasha can feel her slippery, wet walls of her pussy tightening the hard cock. The brunette cums stronger and stronger, writhes again and again while you hit the redhead. The sounds, the sensations ... everything is too much.

Maria glanced back over her shoulder, sweat cover her forehead. Natasha slowed her pace as she saw her looking backwards and slid her index finger between Maria's lips. She gratefully began to suck on it like a cock while a devilish smile appeared on Natasha's beautiful face.

"Mmmmmm… That's it, babe." She told Maria. "Keep looking at me, your pretty blue eyes on me ..." she is pushing against the brunette, carrying the thick, throbbing shaft in her hot, soaked pussy.

The redhead drew backwards , almost in slow motion, until she was almost free ... and then powered forward again. Hard and deep.  
  
"Yes, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes," Maria groaned loudly as the air was forced out of her lungs. Her eyes closed briefly, but she forced them open when Natasha yanked on her hair again.  
"Look at me, babe," she rasped. "Your pretty eyes on me." The redhead kissed her cheek quickly.

  
She held Maria's gaze as she drove her hips forward, sending drops of sweat through her neck and breasts. "Ohhhhhhh." Maria groaned again. When Natasha grabbed her hair harder, more painfully this time, she gasped out loud. The roughness added to her excitement. It was heaven. But this time it seemed that Natasha was getting there too.

"Oh shit, babe," she groaned. "That feels good, you're amazing now, your pussy is sucking me, so good ..."

"Ohhhhh, mmmm ..." Setting her feet more firmly on the ground, Natasha pumped more harder, Natasha began to moan now as she fucked her, throaty groans that were increasing in intensity. She was gritting her teeth, her eyes narrowed and then ... her body tensing. An electric pulse traveled to her balls, spreading fire through her spine.

“FUUUCCCKKKK!” Maria felt that another orgasm was going through her in advance. This awesome woman just cum inside her. Maria doesn't care, she wants the milk of this amazing sexual goddess.  
Discharge a huge burst of milk is shot inside her wet pussy. Maria in her state of grace, keeps pressing against Natasha while she fills her with her hot sperm. Natasha buries her nose on the soft brown strands. The cinnamon scent on strands of chocolate invades your senses and prolongs her orgasm. Natasha's knees almost bend, but she holds on until she is completely exhausted. Her cock slips from wet lips and Maria exhausted turns to watched her, leans down kissing her, sticking her tongue into Natasha's mouth, presses her tight sweaty body until she gets dizzy. They separate, both gasping for air.  
It was the most erotic kiss Maria ever experienced...

"It was amazing ... babe!." Natasha is off guard, when Maria pushes towards the couch, sitting on her hips, she only hears Natasha laugh, with the other hand, Maria lifts the hem of her own dress in the front, it's a magnificent view. Natasha can see her warm white milk dripping from Maria's swollen pussy lips.  
"Absolutely amazing, it feels good, very good" Maria agrees, it's true, it feels good, her skin is shining slightly with sweat, her neck has a red mark, where Natasha bit her, her brain is a bomb of chemicals, drugging her, wanting more, her body is vibrating with pleasure, the seed of Natasha, drips down her thighs.

"Now, tell me RED" grinding her hips softly in the redhead's lap, Maria mutters in her ear. "Where is your floor?" Natasha nods toward the top of the club where there is a staircase leading to the second floor.  
Maria gives a soft kiss on the lips, and Natasha takes her hand, and lead the way dragging Maria with her as they head towards the top of the club.


	2. Made of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The prostitutes of the Red Light District are autonomous, that means they don't have to be under the command of a procurer to practice their trade. Their body works like a company: they are free to collect whatever they want, take vacations when they want and attend to whoever they want whenever they want. No one forces them to do anything they don't want. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's Have Some Fun, I hope enjoy...

“You work here?." María asks glancing at the room. The alcohol disappears from her system.

"I ownner of the club and others around of Amsterdam, you want drink something, wine, water, vodka?."

"Water is fine, all those girls work for you.?" The sound of the club has vanished, Natasha's apartment is comfortable, cute.

“No, the prostitutes of the Red Light District are autonomous, that means they don't have to be under the command of a pimp to practice their trade. Their body works like a company: they are free to collect whatever they want, take vacations when they want and attend to whoever they want whenever they want. No one forces them to do anything they don't want. ”

When we leave Russia, we settled here, my sister, brother, and me. We grew up as orphans in the streets, until a woman welcomed us, she was an English lady, kind, so strong , with a good heart. She inherited her business and property when she died. ”For Natasha it's strange to share her life experiences with strangers, this woman is different. She can feel it. The beautiful woman was standing in her apartment , it was like she just enter in a dream.

"American?" the redhead kneeling down and retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Yes, Chicago. ”, Maria gratefully accepts it, the bottle offered. before sitting on the couch. Tired of the exhaustion of her very good sex session, her eyes scanned the rest of the room. The place is cozy, at the coffee table had a photo, the sexy bunny and the guard at the entrance are Natasha’s siblings, interesting.

It's 2'0 clock in the morning, the moonlight flooded the room through the windows, while the red light district stills celebrating.

The redhead remains standing, just observes her with a devilish smile on her lips, her eyes run through Maria's body, instantly warms Maria.  
"I think we were in the middle of something." Maria gets up and approaches the woman, caresses the red hair, feels the softness under her fingers. "You want to continue ..."  
Maria gasped in the middle of the sentence when she felt those red soft lips kissing her neck. She just closed her eyes and caressed her lover's curly red hair as she felt the tongue under her ear.

  
Natasha was gratefully surprised, never, never no one, doesn't exist a woman to equal her resistance.

Oh, shit!.. 

This woman was sent from heavens, an angel in disguise, never say never. "Wow ... I thought you would be tired!.” Her mouth slides over the brunettes jaw and neck.

"No," Maria whispers , tilts her head to give her better access. "To be honest ... I ... well ... I want a few more orgasms before the end of the night." She watched at the clock on the wall.

  
"Tell me baby, what you want do first?." Natasha asked, stop her attention and watching at the incredible blue eyes.  
Natasha died and went to heaven, is the only explanation, the beautiful angel wants continue fucking with her.

"I think ... you have the biggest cock that felt inside." Maria replied, she stepped a little closer. "And I wouldn't mind seeing it ..."

The fact that a gorgeous brunette with blue eyes was actually coming to her made Natasha excited, is getting harder, her tight dress is uncomfortable, It was a pleasant surprise, to see a woman takes the initiative.

A look of concern crossed Natasha's face. "Baby, I could swear 10 minutes ago you were exhausted." She wanted fuck this woman so bad.

"Quite the contrary," Maria replied, stepping more closer, and loosening the straps of the red dress so fell on the front. "I would like to see more?."

With a strong pull the red dress fell around the redhead's thighs. Maria gasped. The woman's breasts are beautiful, with pink nipples, a spider tattoo on her ribs (very sexy), her abdomen soft and the best, Natasha's big cock, which had been hardening during the conversation.

She was right, longer and thicker than anything Maria had ever seen or felt before. It was a fat cock, curved and erect on the woman's belly, swollen juicy red veins and an angry red, large, bulbous pink head, in contrast to Natasha's snow-white skin. Maria don't believe it, a few moments ago that big cock fucked her, just seeing the big dick closer, was wetting her.

The hungry look in brunette’s eyes was making her grow and hard. Natasha took the rest of her dress away from her wonderful body, Maria moved even closer, to her member of 12 inches now fully erected, just a few centimeters from Maria's stomach.

"You like what you see, baby?" Natasha whispered, kissing her soft cheek.  
  
Maria slide her tongue on her lips, sank to her knees in front of the big cock and slowly wrapped her fingers around it. Natasha's penis was hot to the touch, and seemed to throb under her fingers. She placed a soft kiss on the shaft, she can't even trying to contain her lust, Maria leaned forward, opened her mouth and licked the spot she'd kissed. She let out a groan for the taste, licks the dick head precum is delicious salty, but also a bit sweet. She eventually moved and took her deeper, relaxing her throat this time trying to put the entire cock in her mouth .

Maria swallowed Natasha, withdrew her mouth to lick and suck on ther huge stub of meat. She moved and took deeper and began to suckle her gently. Her tongue pressed tenderly against the front of her cock head. Her mouth lifted and then fell again, never fast, but always slow and teasing. Up and down. She fought the urge to move quicker and won, rewarding herself with the rolling of her tongue across her mushroom head and then down again. Caressing her balls and tights with both hands

The pre cum leaked freely and she swallowed the drops as they escaped or were allowed to flow to her lips, where she slid them up and eventually drank them. Her lips moved from the perfect "O" .

Natasha moaned caressing the brown locks. It feels amazing. Here was a beautiful brunette sucking her big cock and obviously loving it. Damn it, if this girl kept it up , she wasn't going to last much longer. She prefers to spill her milk in other holes. Leaning over, Natasha grabbed the brown hair and kissed her hard on the mouth, eagerly tasting her own cock juice on the brunette's tongue.

  
No words were needed. Natasha quickly undressed the brunette, pressing her big cock against the brunette's belly. Leaving a sticky trail of precum and saliva on her hard stomach. Natasha is hypnotized, her lips slightly parted while looking slowly at the brunette's soft breasts, with hard brown nipples, she needs to taste them in her mouth. Natasha's eyes are caught by those hot abs, holy shit, she needs touch them, lick them.  
  
She slipped her hand over brunette’s hard stomach, and then down between her legs and was amazed to discover how wet she was. The woman surprised her again, she is tight. Like she hadn't destroyed this pussy a few moments ago. She easily slipped two fingers in, and was in the process of slipping a third in when Maria stopped her. Natasha needs to feel this delicious heat tight around her cock.

"I want you to fuck me again, Red," she said, grasping Natasha's cock pumping her fingers up and down.

"Mmmm ... are you ready baby? "Natasha replied kissing her deeply , roughly shoving her third finger into Maria's wet pussy and finger fucking her slowly, her thumb pressing her clit." Besides, I think you're enjoying this. "

"Mmmmm," Maria moaned into Natasha's mouth. "Maybe you're right, but I won't be satisfied until you stick that big cock inside me again, Natasha."

"Fine babe." Natasha said. "But let's move to the bedroom." With a last kiss on the lips she pulled her fingers out of the brunette's pussy, slipped her fingers into her mouth enjoying the taste as she led this angel into her room.

Maria lay down in the bed, on her back, with her legs spread, waiting with excitement for the fucking of her life. She takes her hand and rubbing her clit slow.

Natasha’s cock hurts, she can see the wet pink pussy, red lips, swollen and sticky in the middle of pussy lips, the delicious honey falling combined with her own milk. Her mouth becomes water, she wants to bury her face between the brunette’s thighs and taste every delicious drop.

Eventually she will.

Quickly pulling the brunette towards her, Natasha buried her face between the bare breasts, she curled her lips on the tanned skin, causing the other woman's chills. Her hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them together, just teasing the brunette. Her thumbs glided smoothly over the hard lumps of the brown nipples. Natasha continued sucking the erect nipples like a little baby, kissing and licking the upper part of the breasts, lowering her face to run kisses, the redhead didn’t hold back, gently bit her right breast, leave a red mark, calmed the stinging with her tongue. Maria moaned deliciously, she pressed her breasts closer to the redhead's face.

She nibbled and sucked, and sits between brunette's legs, a soft breasts pressing her face while her hard cock brushes the wet pussy, as she puts the breasts together, her mouth lingers on one nipple and then on the next. And her lips, tongue and teeth taste one nipple while her fingers pinched firmly and pulled the other. The wetness was evident, Natasha can feel it, smell it, the fluid covers the curve of her cock, while she was sucking desperately. Maria ran her fingers through the wild red curls, struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting to remember the vision of this wild woman so skillfully devouring her breasts.

Natasha watched at the angel beneath her, her green eyes burning in the blue as she rocked her hips forward, she kisses her carelessly making the other woman moan happily. The touch of the wet and bare breasts against her own made her moan.

“You're a fucking tease, Natasha.” The brunette is smiling. Playing with her red curls

She doesn't stop, the delicious torture continues, Natasha leaned down, licks and kissed Maria's hard abs, biting her ribs, spreading kisses and soft bites, just enjoying the smell of the other woman's skin. Slowly she made her way down and pushes her nose into a fragrant patch of dark brown pubic hair, puts a soft kiss in the place, tasting with her tongue the swollen folds again and again, until she was licking the entrance of her baby girl pussy. The taste was like nothing she had before, and she loved spicy and sweet. The brunette's fingers pulling her red curls a little harder. Natasha can tasted herself too, recognizes the taste of her cum, and drink it straight from her angel's pussy. She's absolutely addicted.

  
Natasha just close her eyes and enjoy the delicious honey on her tongue, the vulgar moans and curses of the American excite her even more, her tongue moved in and out of the woman's pussy, sensually, carefully building her pleasure. Seal her lips on the clit, sucking once, ootwice, third times, before leaving it with a wet pop. Licking the sweet cunt just get nice and wet.

Natasha's actions are causing the waves of pleasure to travel through Maria's body. Soon Maria began to move her hips uncontrollably, her own hands caressing her sensitive breasts, covered with saliva, her loud groans came out breaking the silence in the room. Natasha looked up, her face covered by the juices of the brunette's pussy, and she smiled seductively, kissing her clit one last time. "You are beautiful baby." Her hands massage the delicious skin of brunette's tights.

"Mmmmmmm…. "You've got to fuck me now.!" Maria groaned.

Natasha bit her thigh, got up and rubbed the mushroom head of her cock against the other girl's cunt. Place one leg on her own shoulder, for a better access. Her pussy juices freely flowing and Natasha used it to lubricate her cock before placed it against Maria's lips and pushed.

The size of her big cock would normally have been too much for other girls, but brunette’s little tight pussy took her as well. With a big difference, this time Natasha penetrate her slowly, enjoy the feeling of warm walls pressing her big cock . God, her pussy still tight, oh fucking heavens.

Without her drunken state, Maria was a little nervous about the impending destruction. But this is what she wanted, she wants it from the first moment. Oh, how badly she needed that thick cock inside her. She needs to feel full, she spoke seriously when said she needed to be fucked until she couldn’t remember her name.

With a grunt, Natasha pushed her cock into Maria's tight hot little pussy.

"Oh God, you're amazing!" Maria gasped. The air in her lungs is expulsed by the deep intrusion. She just squeezing her tits, playing with the red nipples, felt like she was going to pass out from pain and pleasure, so fucking good.

"Ohhhh don't stop!" Maria begged. "God, Natasha you can't stop."

Natasha felt a twinge of excitement as she pushed her cock deeper into that little piece of hot pussy; her cock was so big it was difficult to push it in very far, Gosh the brunette needed to relax. But Natasha thinks this woman wants to be fucked too. Natasha was going to fuck her, hard.

She pulled back and slammed harder back in. Maria moaned loudly and Natasha groaned in pleasure.

"Ohhh… Yes, baby." She grunted in brunette’s ear as she began to pound that hot pussy. "You feel good around my cock hmmmm... I'm going to fuck you hard, until you forget your fucking name, my dear angel." Her balls felt good as they slapped against American's beautiful ass.

"Yesssss ... Fuckkkk Meee ... Fuckkk ... Meeee ... Harder… Mmmmmm ..." Maria was now screaming incomprehensively , her body shattered with pleasure. Scratch the soft pillows under her head. She could feel a highest orgasm she had ever experienced approaching, causing her to start losing control and moaning uncontrollably.

The best fuck ever she was getting, it was like nothing Maria experienced, and felt so good. Her senses are touching the sky. Her own breasts bouncing up and down, her body soaked with sweat, her hair was a mess, every bone in her body was trembling. God, this was amazing experience, she don't know what to say. She was being fucked by this devilish sexy woman with her big cock.  
"Ahhhhhh ... Oh fuck, yes! Harder...oh God, fuck meeee!." Maria looked at the thick, reddish, swollen and juicy cock that was sliding in and out of her needy pussy. It was covered with their juices combined, her lips are swollen, reddish by the wild thrusts of Natasha, her clit is swollen, she never seen her pussy like this before. Shit, the sight of that thick cock inside her sent her over the edge, and she began to cumming like she never cum before.   
"Ohhhhh ... Godddd, Nat..." She couldn't breathe and her screams stopped. Her whole body began to shaking uncontrollably and her cum girl began squirting around Natasha's huge cock, soaking the sheets.

Natasha was hypnotized, she can't stop. This wasn't the first time she fucked a woman, but this American was different, the feeling of skin on skin was too good. This beautiful angel was squirting her gorgeous juices all over her own bed, making a mess, her breasts covered on sweat, her hands scratching the pillows, her hot pussy squeezing painfully Natasha's thick cock.

  
God, the angel was still cumming . Her juicy pussy was milking Natasha's cock in a delicious way, causing the tingling sensation, an electric and familiar shock in the spine traveling through her balls. Natasha thought she should continue cum inside the woman, give her every last drop of her milk. That girl Belongs to her, she marked this pussy with her milk a few hours ago. She felt like her whole soul was being sucked into her cock as her balls pulse liquid fire, she began pumping through her cock.

This was an intimate dance of fire and flames. Her heart beats faster every second Natasha's cock throbbed and tensed inside the hot brunette as she began humming. Moving her her hips more harder. Natasha could see the stars as her orgasm explodes into brunette's hot pussy. Her cum sprouts when she pumps slower, spurting out from Maria's pussy like burning fire liquid, falling to the silk sheets, Natasha would like to save this image, her cum dripping from the woman's extended, swollen and battered pussy under her. She leave her phone in her office. Too bad Natasha thinks. The mental image be enough.

"Ohhhh Jesus… Mmmmmm that’s so INTENSE!" Maria declare happy, feeling the impacts of her hips, she was addicted to the Russian whose greatest happiness is satisfying her pussy, she marveled at it. Natasha starts to cum feeling her cock moving deep inside her bouncing on her cervix. She is hitting her pussy hard and fast while feeling wave after wave of pleasure travel through her body. Orgasms all night are too much, waves of pleasure vibrate in her body. The sensation of Natasha's cum is amazing. She is exhausted, sore but happy, her heart fills with pure satisfaction. Her muscles are on fire, the tickle in her pussy is so delicious.

Natasha groaned as she continued to cumming. The brunette closed her eyes, she was lost on her orgasm, groaning pointlessly. The woman in her bed was an angel with blue eyes. The tanned skin, which contrasts with her white sheets. her soft breasts with erect nipples, Natasha can see a red mark on her right chest. Delicious thighs reddened by the continuous slap of skin to skin. Seeing the lovely woman in her bed Natasha knows that she is the luckiest woman. If Natasha believed in silly things like destiny, she would say that this angel was sent from heaven, only for her. With last thrust she moved her hips slow and deep.

  
The truth is Natasha never experienced an orgasm that would have lasted as long like this one. Not a prostitute or woman provoke this wild side on her. She doesn't remember the last time the sex was wild, fun and very pleasant. The pleasure was so intense, her knees began to shake and she lost the control of her body, slipping out of her angel's pussy, dripping semen on her legs and the sexy abs of her angel , semen and sweat, the bed soaked with fluids of both. She can feel the room was spinning

  
A groan escapes from her lips at the loss of Natasha's cock, the last thing Maria remembers is a pair of lips on her cheek, before falling exhausted into a deep sleep.

The brunette looks adorable asleep, Natasha don't resist the impulse, only leaves a soft kiss on the cheek, when Natasha collapsed next to Maria, her cock still throbbed weakly, sucking her balls. With a final groan of pleasure, the beautiful Russian fell asleep.

* * *

The morning sun woke Maria who had been sleeping with her head resting on a soft chest, opened her blue eyes and rubbed them. Her back arched and the sheet slid down her bare breasts and settled on her hips, worn muscles ache from sleep and the amazing sex of the previous night. The toes curved when run her fingers through strands of hair.

Maria smiled at the ceiling, remembering the events of the previous night, the sheet fell a little further from her two bodies. She got up and checked her body, her condition was not the best, her thighs and belly sticky with fluids, still sore she opened her beautiful legs wide open, her pussy red and pink, her pussy lips not so swollen, Natasha's cum still oozed from her pussy. The bed between her legs was soaked in what must have been sweat and semen, and her breasts still sensitive with her erect nipples. Oh god that's a red mark on her right breast?

Oh shit, Maria just to freeze in wonder.

She smiled and slowly turned around, her eyes caught the woman at her side, Maria didn't know such a beautiful woman, there is something attractive about this woman. Maria doesn't know how to describe the feeling, she wanted to memorize all her beautiful details.

Maria couldn't believe her eyes, this wild and beautiful redhead fucked her until she passed out, they both fallen asleep in her bed. The redhead lay in a deep sleep, naked in the bed, her red hair a mess, her nose and cheeks with small freckles, the fleshy lips slightly separated emitting soft snoring, her beautiful breasts were naked, the incredibly black widow spider tattoo sexy on ribs, her huge cock extended over her soft stomach. The juices of Natasha's cock had oozed and gathered in small lines in her belly. Her cock with the juices of love combined with her and the sleeping woman.

Damn it, Maria was getting wet again. She just wish Natasha wasn't asleep, fortunately Maria knows how to solve the problem.

An idea crossed her mind, a pleasant way to wake the beautiful redhead, Maria moved so she was lying between the open legs of the unconscious woman, leaned forward, driven by lust, leaving a kiss on the hip. Her left hand sliding on the stomach, rubbing her finger on spider tattoo.

As Maria approached, she could begin to smell the impregnated sex in the air. It was a musty and strong smell of sweat and semen, and in her state of excitement, Maria loved it.

Her mouth was now floating just above Natasha's cock, she kissed the red pubic hair. Her penis was still large in its flaccid form, it looked better up close, Maria was surprised to have this penis inside her, the countless times she cums.

The sperm was all over her body in a kind of sweet mess. The aroma was overwhelming, the lust and excitement running through her veins. She tilted her head down between her legs, licked the thick shaft very gently. It tasted sour and salty, as she remember.

Maria leaned down again and licked gently again, this time letting her tongue stop at the head of her cock, savoring the taste and sensation of The flesh in down her tongue and lips. The next licks on the shaft begun to grow, Maria had lost any remaining self-control. She just wrapped it with her hands, surprised to feel the heat radiating, the small palpitations against her fingers. Gently, she lifted the cock from the soft stomach, causing the semen that had been slowly coming out to hang on small strings of sweet milk juice.

She groaned softly in anticipation as she sucked the head of the penis with her tongue, savoring the taste of precum in her mouth. Natasha's cock begins to grow under her attentions, Maria carried it deeper in her mouth. Holy Shit… was so good that it began to get more excited,taking deeper on her throat, sucking and moaning while the cock continues to harden until it reaches its maximum volume. Her pussy was soaked, she slipped her hand between her thighs began to rub her clit, God, this was hot. Maria is so excited that she easily slipped three fingers into her pussy, not even trying to contain the moans of pleasure that caused the sudden intrusion.

She just wanted to see the cock explode with semen. Maria wanted to see those long, thick white strings that sprouted, feel the thick milk go down your throat. She began to suck harder, repeating again and again. Natasha's cock was slippery with the liquid that sprouted constantly and her own saliva. Natasha let out a small moan of pleasure from her plump lips, thrust her hips forward and arched her back, pushing her beautiful tits into the air and her cock closer to Maria's anxious mouth.

"Mmmmmmm ..." Maria is loss in her atmosphere of pleasure, could care less. She was close to orgasm with her own fingers buried in her needy pussy, fucking herself desperately. Moved her mouth deep dives, from the tip of her cock until her chin touched the balls and felt the cock's head hitting her throat. Each movement she made was calculating and each one approached it to its objective.

The feeling that her cock was sucking and milking the semen of her balls slowly caused Natasha to return to consciousness. Someone was sucking it, and it felt really good. At first, she thought it was a magnificent dream, but when opened her eyes, immediately looked down and saw the brunette lying between her legs, with her beautiful ass in the air, her beautiful lips around her cock. Her amazing blue-eyed angel, whom she just fucked all night. Natasha rips a moan from her lips, her semen was boiling on her huge cock, causing waves of pleasure to flood her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 Ur support


	3. Don't Leave Before the Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was really nice to wake up like this, you make me very happy ... thank you, baby,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Finale It's Here... Thanks for your support. You guys are amazing

"Get in here baby," Natasha said stunned.

Maria's eyes widened and her gaze filled with lust met hers. Her breasts went up and down. Maria released her pussy fingers offered them. Natasha grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the top. Her mouth captured her honey-covered fingers and licked them before allowing her to settle in bed. When Maria lay next to the redhead, her head rests on Natasha's shoulder. The Russian was there hugging her, and the hand stroking her back gently.

The Russian watched like an old lover, whom she knew from a lifetime. It was disturbing for Maria the comfort radiated by the woman.

"It was really nice to wake up like this, you make me very happy ... thank you, baby," Natasha said as she looked at her sweetly.

  
"You're welcome, beautiful." Maria winked, kissing her neck.

Determined to give her a reward, Natasha looked up at her, her cock began to rise again as she watched her completely fucked appearance from last night, pleasantly surprised by this morning's gift and the kisses on her neck, Natasha thought it was right return the favor.

Capturing the brunette's lips, tasting herself in those sweet lips, her hands pushed her legs open. She kneaded the muscles of her thighs while her mouth made her way to her jaw and neck, the other woman squirmed when she bit the soft flesh and then sucked.

"Nat, oh fuck," she moaned.

Natasha laughed and repeated the action, the scent of cinnamon in brown hair was intoxicating, raised her other hand to wrap her fingers in the chocolate strands.

“Let me return the favor, baby. "

“There is something I would love to do. "Maria left a kiss on her thick lips.  
"What is that?" Natasha asked curiously, and very excited.

Maria moved away from her arms, "I'm going to lay here, and you have to take me out again. Lick my pussy and ass, only if you're a good girl, can fuck my ass, just until I say you can. " grabbed a pillow and slipped it under her middle section so her butt arches in the air and gives her good access to the Russian.  
Moving faster, Natasha was stroking her, gently massaging her back and shoulders, rubbing her neck with both hands and lips. The redhead began to press kisses on her back, lick the curve of her spine, descend and kiss her buttocks of the brunette, climbed biting sucking tense muscles. Her hard cock lay between brunette’s cheeks of her butt, not rubbing much as just touching her, gently.

Maria closed her eyes. She was enjoying all the attention that Natasha was giving her.She enjoyed the kisses on her body and the touch of her talented hands. That felt good, she thought Natasha continue rubbing her neck and touching her under her ears and under her chin. Her lips began to lightly kiss the back of her neck.. It has been a while since someone touched her so softly and was so patient.

  
Natasha continued to move her hips up and down her butt, slowly. And Maria would sometimes press backwards, teasing her.  
"Oh my God, baby, do you know how fucking hot you make me?" Natasha whisper in her ear, her hands slide and find the soft tits and squeezes them. "I want to taste your pretty ass, hear your lovely moans ... I don't care if all Amsterdam listen us." 

  
Natasha begins to kiss her neck and bite the lobe of her ear, sending chills down her spine. Maria sighs, she can feel her clitoris beat while Natasha pinches her nipples, they become small erect lumps.

"Would you like that baby?" Natasha's breath is hot against her neck. "Being my little buttslut? you like having me fuck your asshole, My dear angel?... ."

Maria laughed and spoke to her again "Yes. Yes, please , you are a lucky, beautiful bitch."

"Oh, I think I am." Natasha is the luckiest bitch.

Maria is practically panting while Natasha grabs a handful of the brown curls and rests her body against the soft back.

sighed"Okay, spread your cheeks, baby, Hold them open and show me your pretty asshole" kiss on her shoulder one last time.

"Spread your cheeks for me, baby. Hold them open," Nat tell her . With her head down and her ass still in the air, Maria reach behind her with both hands, pulling her butt cheeks open as Natasha continue her rim the asshole like a demon possessed.  
Maria laughs in wonder at the fact that Natasha is such a sweet, polite and kind woman: no one will guess that she becomes such a dominant and wild woman.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" Maria was looking over her shoulder, watching the hunger grow in Natasha's eyes. Revealing her bare bottom, she reach behind her with both hands. Pulling her butt checks open, separated them obscenely as she arched her back, her pink hole slightly opened.

  
"Oh, fffffffuck," Natasha complains. Place one hand on each cheek and gently separate brunette’s butt. Without wasting time, she began slowly with some long licks, from the end of her pussy to the top of her ass, Maria muttered her approval, began to moan softly.

Maria can feel the hot breath against the lips of her pussy, feel her tongue licking around her ass, as Natasha teases her clitoris with the length of her finger, snaking it back and forth between her wet pussy lips . It's Maria's turn to moan as she feels her tongue dip lower, sucking and licking her hot pussy, like she was a hungry woman. Maria loves it when Natasha eats her pussy and ass from behind. Now her favorite position.  
Natasha simply circled her ass in a counterclockwise motion, running over the ridges of her pursed hole again and again, and pressing gently in the center of her hole, spreading fluids with her tongue, Natasha can try her cum in the other woman's pussy, her finger teasing her pussy.

  
  
"Oh God, Nat, eat my pussy, yes, eat my ass... hmmmm. ", Maria groan, can hear Natasha sucking and sipping obscenely as she plunges her nails into the soft flesh of her cheeks, seals her plump lips around her pussy, her Cream combined with the juice is delicious, a last soft lick from the clitoris to her hole, teasing with her tongue.

  
"Mmmmmmmmm" Natasha moan with her mouth pressed into the pussy, wrap her arms around her hips, and press her lips the redhead against her cunt. Maria can feel the vibrations in her clitoris, her juices are dripping on Nat's face, is a mess, between the cum, and saliva. It feels fucking awesome each time that pink sinful tongue circle her cunt and licking her hole. Maria thinks It's a sweet torture.

"Mmmmmm… you like lick my asshole, beautiful ?" Maria asks laughing, when she hear Natasha moan, when her hot lips suck her hole, making Maria gasp.

"Yes, baby," Natasha moan, lifting her face out of her spread ass, biting a buttock, "so fucking delicious, My dear angel.”

"So you want to do it, fuck my ass?" Bitting her lip, she tease , "Or you wanna suck your cum out my pussy first?" Maria laughs.

"Why not both. Mmmmmph .. So sweet." Natasha managed to get out between breaths and licks, likes heat from the bare buttocks, she grabs her hips and brings her bottom to her face. Natasha presses her face to her pussy again, squeezing and shaking her fleshy cheeks, separating and squeezing them with hands. The bare lips of the swollen pussy are wet with saliva and cum, the fluids slide over her mouth and nose. Maria slowly turns her hips, pressing her entire pussy against Natasha's mouth and chin, her nose practically pressing the ass hole. She moves her tongue from side to side quickly, in and out of her throbbing pussy. Insert a finger deep into the hole, then introduce two others and that’s all Maria takes, to touch the sky and practically scream in orgasm.

  
"Mmmm, yes, mmmm, Fuck, Nat." Maria whispers as she grinds her pussy in Natasha's anxious mouth. Maria was swinging against Natasha. It's delicious, and it felt different. She began to moan more and more. "Oh my God, my God, it feels fuuuuuucking good!"

"Yes, baby, yesssss ... that's it cum for me, baby," Natasha says, as she feels her girl asshole contracting around her fingers, it made Natasha's cock ache, the tight anal walls squeezing them, she can't wait to feel around her hard cock. "Fuck, yes, babe… hmmmm…" Wave after wave of cum came out of Maria's pussy when she stuck her tongue deep in her pussy, the honey falling directly into her anxious mouth. feel her Angel's cums directly in her mouth and chin, running your hands over her buttcheeks.

"Oh fffuuuuck, babe." Natasha growls, then licking her pussy juice like a hungry woman, trapping with her tongue every drop of sweet cum, flick your tongue back and forth quickly trilling it over the clit , falling down Maria's pussy. The groans made her cock hardens even more, she presses her face against the brunette's vagina. Squeezing the strong tights.

Her mind is so high after orgasm, her hole begins to flutter and close again, when Maria feels Natasha seals her lips over her pussy, sucking gently, inserting her fingers deeper into her ass. Maria almost reaches another orgasm, moaning pointlessly. And Natasha feels amazing, something inside her chest explode, this beautiful woman will be her death.

"Open your cheeks for me, baby ... Keep them open," Natasha says, and Maria with her head down on the pillow and her ass still in the air, reached behind her, with both hands, opening her buttocks, offers to Natasha a beautiful view of her delicious ass red. While Natasha continues to lick her, massaging her thighs. "I want to fuck your sweet asshole, so bad babe ..." Natasha growls, sucking her buttocks.

  
"Show me, Nat, make me scream," Maria wherpers. She always wanted to experience anal sex, she allowed her former lovers to only lick her ass, nobody made her come, nobody was worthy of bursting her cherry, but this woman, Jesus. Natasha will take that prize.

"In a moment, baby," Natasha says, she sucks her sensitive pussy and asshole like it's her last meal.

  
The redhead leans on the bed, looking at the bedside table, Maria gets a nice view of Natasha's ass and strong back.

Quickly Natasha gets into position, Maria hears the click to open the top of the bottle of lube, feels a cold liquid running down her butt while dripping the contents on her butt up. Natasha uses her cock to spread the lube around the hole. Maria can feel the cock head, while sliding it over the ass hole, banging the cock head against the ass hole, then sliding it back and down, between her swollen lips her pussy. Then she slides it back up and between her buttcheeks, Maria is frustrated, until she starts to moan and squirm.

"Nat, please you're torturing me," Maria continues to groan desperately.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" Natasha whisper in her ear, breathes the scent of brunette's hair.

"Yes, Pleeeaaaase".

"Then say it, baby."

"Please Nat, I want you to fuck my ass!"

  
"An angel so cute." Natasha grabs her dick and sticks the bulbous head into her tight asshole. She feels the woman tense under her. "Relax, baby, it will be painful."

  
Maria gradually relaxed and took a deep breath, the redhead pressed her cock against the asshole until she gave in, and slid deeper inside. “Open your ass for me. Baby ... "

Maria trembling obeys, reaches her buttocks opens her cheeks a little more, to expose her dilated hole. A broken groan falls from her lips, the air is expelled from her lungs, while Natasha sink in balls deep into her intestines, her cock buried to the hilt in her ass Maria try to inahale and exhale slowly as she adjusts to the sheer size of the 12 inch dick in her tight hole. Maria’s butt feels stuffed full, it takes a while to get used to it.

Thanks to the big mirror in the corner of her room, Natasha can see the flushed face of the brunette, her beautiful angel with the arched back, and messy brown hair falling on her shoulders, with her eyes closed, focused on pain and pleasure, while biting the lower lip. It was so exciting to see her, because she was so into it, groaning in lust, that pretty face covered in sweat. Her hands scratch the pillows behind her. Natasha was just enjoying the show, and every beautiful detail.

Maria is panting and sweating, getting used to the intense feeling of the huge cock in her shit hole, the cock head massaging her intestines, when she feels Natasha grab her hips with both hands and slowly begins slowly moving in and out with long and soft lunges in her ass. Maria has to grit her teeth, to avoid moaning uncontrollably, and miserably fails.

“Ahhhhhhh… Goddddd… Ahhhhh…. Mmmmm… Yeaaaaah !.” Between all the lube, cum and saliva, Natasha slides pretty easily as she starts hitting her butt, her cock comes in and out of that stretched hole. Maria can hear herself moaning, her hard groans, she sees the stars and galaxies.

The Natasha's soft lips pressing kisses between the homoplates, while Maria tilts her head back and continues to sway, back and forth, grinding, bouncing , grinding, bouncing . The Maria stops, "Fuck me harder, Natasha." Natasha just smiled and does it, pushes harder, in a second the brunette is bouncing her asshole against her cock. The penetration is deeper, now she is opening her ass even more, the woman deepens every time she bounces. Bounce and Grind, bounce and Grind. “Sooooo delicious, Nat. “

  
"Play with your pussy," the redhead instructs, Maria reach her trembling hand back between her legs and began to rub her clit, "Mmmmmmnnn god ... so good.. Ahhhhh." She sighs happily, as she pinches her throbbing fingers and swollen clitoris. She slides her fingers over her swollen lips, Her pussy is practically dripping with saliva and cum, dripping down her thighs. wetting Natasha's balls every time her cock slips in and out of her asshole. It's a matter of time, Maria starts humping her ass against Natasha's delicious hard cock, as the movements accelerate and intensify.

"Are you ready? Cause we are going to have a little fun." Natasha whisper through gritted teeth, her body is sweaty and blushing red., it's the more delicious the feeling, so far, the throbbing walls, warm and soft, wrapping around her cock delight.

  
The perfect ass, painfully squeezing her cock. Natasha pulls her cock out halfway , and then push it back in hard and faster ... Natasha start impact as her hips slaps into the butt. Her baby girl groans loudly. Her balls begin to sway as she fucks Maria, and feels them slapping against her wet pussy over and over again. Her tight asshole gaping from her battering dick's assault. Maria was rocking against Natasha. It feels so good. Dammit. “Oh my godddd…. Natttt… You're fucking amazing bitch don't you…”

  
Maria has to remove her hand out of her clitoris, buries her face in the pillows, while her hips strike Natasha, her asshole is opened even more by the hard cock . Natasha stopped for a moment, lied there, letting the American rock back and forth , from side to side, taking control. Her ass was as tight as her pussy, and she was enjoying the tightness. Better yet, she was enjoying to see her beautiful angel was enjoying herself, letting her cock move in and out. Sometimes, the brunette would stop in mid-stroke and moved in a small circular motion. With a devilish smile on her face, Natasha knew the adorable angel behind her was enjoying all the sensations in her ass, and Natasha is definitely happy to serve her.

  
Both women are sweaty, and with every thrust they swayed together, her thick pounding cock forces air up María’s butt making wet sounds. The obscene sounds of the constant slap of this great fuck overwhelm Maria, the sound of the bed creaking, Natasha's grunts, her own groans, the skin-o-skinn sounds and warm, slapping against her wet and redness ass by Natasha's hips.

It's like heavens, Natasha grabs a large handful of brown hair, giving a small pull, forcing the brunette to blow her head over her shoulder. The green eyes burn with the blue, they share a hard, warm, dirty and sticky kiss. Maria feels like a bitch in heat being fucked like this. She tastes herself in Natasha's soft red lips covered with cum , her tongue licking every drop of sweet honey, one hand reach the red curls, her nails scratch the hair, she was moaning breathlessly. While Natasha continues to fucking brutally her tight ass, and dragging the sounds falling out of her sweet lips.

"You like me fucking your tight ass, baby… Mmmmmmm.?" Natasha groans in her ear. "You love it, My dear angel, don't you? You love it when I'm destroying your sweet ass." This woman is destined belongs to her.

"Yes, Ohhhhhhh ... Nat…. I do, I love it ... Yesssssssssssssssssssss, I love feel your big cock deep inside meeeee." That was all Maria could say, she didn't stop moaning very loudly. She feels a strong blow when Natasha's hand makes contact with her fleshy buttcheck, making her tremble as Natasha ride her, the pain It drives her crazy.

Suddenly, Maria began to move faster. Her moans were beginning to grow in volume. She was really enjoying this. Soon, she was screaming, "Oh my God, oh my God, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , ohhhhhhhhh, Natttttt.! ”

Natasha reach down underneath the brunette, to caress her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers. Natasha’s balls are still hitting the wet pussy again and again. trying to move her cock deeper in the intestines, while the brunette jumps up and down.

  
Oh fucking heavens she's gonna to cum. Natasha quickly thought on liho her cat, she was just thinking about anything, so that it didn't cumming , and kept concentrating . Maria rocking her hard, riding her cock harder. Of course, right now, it's all about the woman's pleasure in her bed. The same woman is gaining speed, Natasha knows her girl is reaching the orgasm again, so she concentrated on maintaining rhythm, and letting her angel use her cock as she needs it.

"Mmmmmm… Ahhhh…. Oh shit, honey ... I'm cumming again Nat…," Maria's ass and my pussy are on fire. Natasha complains, burying her face into soft brown hair, bumping her hips in erratic movements, hopelessly about to cum. " You want my milk in the ass?"

"Yes ... pump all that hot milk inside my ass," Maria is begging. Her body is on fire. Apparently, she needs Natasha's cock deep in her hole, because she continues to bounce and she pushing hard, while her entire body tenses and finally she shakes with orgasmic relief.

"Baby, I'm gonna cream your asshole so good you're gonna be shitting my cum for days…mmm mmm…” Natasha bite her neck.

Natasha's words push Maria to the limit, moaning, she cumming , almost fainting with pleasure, her pussy and her asshole with spasms. Natasha pulls her swollen nipples while giving her lunches a soft lunge, then stops as she throws her hot and thick milk deep into her intestines, over and over again , waves flooding her tight ass with hot cream. The redhead shudders against her, and collapses on Maria in bed. Natasha's big breasts press Maria's back, her cock still pressed firmly against the hole, beating.

"Yeeeeeesssss !." Maria groans and gasps. "Ahhhhhhhhh ... Holy Shit, Natasha ... Mmmmm." She just lost in the moment.  
They were taking a little break, lying in bed. After a few seconds, the american looks at her over her shoulder, straight to her eyes.

"That damn cock of yours is amazing." The brunette laughs and squeezing the cock inside her asshole. A happy smile adorn her pretty face.  
Natasha laughs softly, hide her blush into the brown hair, caressing the brunette’s ribs.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. Absolutely amazing ... ohhh wow….. hmmmm I can't feel my legs and my arms.” Maria laughed and sighed, totally exhausted, her head fell on the pillow. The best sex of her life. And one of the biggest experience. She need a big gift to Tony Stark, he deserves the best gift.

Maria still trembling, her heart feels full, she is happy and relaxed. She turns her head to see Natasha, the redhead looks happy, a big smile appears on her flushed, sweaty face.

Natasha moves to kiss her, and Maria responds to the kiss, captures her lips, a soft and tenderness kiss. Leaving the redhead out of breath. Natasha laughs delightedly, breaking the kiss, closing her eyes, feeling like a child in love.

"Wait baby." Natasha just kissed her nose for one last time. "It may be a little late, but I have a question for you." She needs to know her name desprely. 

"Shoot…" Maria close her eyes, enjoying the last moments, before she leaves the incredible woman behind, and back to her boring life.

  
"What's your name? " Natasha take the brunettes hand, and placed a kiss in the palm, looking that blue eyes shining like a stars.

  
Natasha’s question took Maria by surprise, smiling, kissing the redhead on the cheek, she replied.

  
"My name’s Maria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/l6umizlwhsmozu
> 
> A Chocolate Infusion Art...

**Author's Note:**

> The red light district is a madness. I had the opportunity to visit last year’s ago in Amsterdam Dance Event. Unfortunately the lesbian clubs do not exist. but it would be amazing


End file.
